Fireteam of Fourteen :: Lone Wolf
by H-H-H-HavenChild
Summary: This is Sophia and Daemon, they want to do Last Wish but people are so demanding now-a-days. "Hold that snarky remark, I think I'm about to make you eat those words." Her ghost glances at her frozen form in the middle of bringing the sandwich to her mouth. "Oh, the irony." Daemon's shell twitches to the right and he looks away from her again. "Shut it." She resumes eating.
1. Chapter 1

"Sophia."

…

"Sho-PHIA!"

The figure in the messily made bed, jumps and comes flailing out of the sheets. The next sound in the room is a harsh thud from the body hitting carpeted floor. A cover-less Awoken female lay limp on the floor for a few seconds until she lets out a groan. Her ghost hovers over her before a blue light sweeps over her body.

"No injuries, just the pain of embarrassment." The predominately male voice comments. "You should be more careful." His shell, that of _'Future Perfect'_, twists before returning to form. She presses her palms to the floor and shoves her body upward, her face invading his view. "Maybe you shouldn't be loud so early in the morning!" She exclaims in such a high-pitched voice. "How would you like it if I just yelled_** DAEMON, DAEMON,**_ wake-y wake-y!"

He's silent for a moment before narrowing his optic at her.

"I wouldn't be able to hear you so your attempts at revenge would be…_**futile**_."

The distraught guardian finds a stray pillow and screeches into it…well tries to. Instead the pillow is unable to make contact with her face. She drops it and her hands make way to figure out why. Fingertips gently stroke the smooth surface of her helmet and she nearly screams again. Grumbling under her breath and fumbling with the piece of gear, she finally gets it off.

"_Foetracer_…why in the hell was I wearing this for strikes?" She tosses it on her bed with a lazy shrug and glances down; still fully dressed in armor. "You know, you could've taken all of this off of me."

Daemon simply turns away in a blue fizzle of light, humming as though he were really innocent in this fiasco.

"Also, for the record…it's not early in the morning. It's almost twelve in the afternoon and on a Tuesday." He retorts at the last second.

Thats when her own unwarranted panic begins to set in, she must've overslept!

_Why did he let her sleep in this long?_! And on reset day?!

Which is what she would've screamed at him while shaking his tiny floating container to and fro.

Luckily for Daemon, this negligence to wake up from her slumber was no-one's fault but her own. This was caused by her sudden decision to run 'a few' strikes while she was (_quite literally_) dying from sleep deprivation. Not even half-way through the first strike, the poor couple of guardians who were running with her ended up having to carry the unconscious girl through until they reached an area where Daemon could transmat to her ship.

Unfortunately, this idea had to come on a Monday night turning Tuesday morning. The time came and went and reset happened. There were new flash points, randomized strike playlist, heroic missions to complete and blind well to run to name a few. It would be a lot to take in but first, she needed to worry about getting into a shower then picking clean clothes to wear while she figured out what she would do for the day. She begrudgingly peels her armor off and trudges to the shower.

Once she's in the bathroom, Daemon makes his return and begins transmatting the armor into the vault where it belonged. He lazily drifts in the room and looks around. There were still things everywhere. In the fashion of hunters being the rouge sprits they were, it caused them to be rather messy. She was no exception. She was always so messy, why must his guardian be so messy.

If anyone ever asked him to describe his guardian, one word: messy. Two words: messy and lazy. Three words: messy and lazy but determined.

One word again: _cat_. Yeah, cat was a good word to use.

She would do what she wanted to do when she wanted to do it. In the fashion of felines. If she didn't want to then she wouldn't but hell, she would get things done when they needed to be done.

_Bounties for the Vanguard? Check._

_Wanted escapees from the Prison of Elders? Dead._

_Escalation Protocol for the sake of getting a gun which she is probably never going to use? Done and she hated EP._

Even stalking the LFG forums every single day looking for a 'newbie friendly' 'Last Wish' raid group that she would always fail to find. It obviously wouldn't be one of those days. It was quite the shame too being that there were quite a few listings for raiding since everyone liked to be more proactive on reset day. It would be a shame if she wasted it just to lounge around. He was even eyeing the listings for Last Wish since she constantly whined about wanting to do it but never being able to find someone to teach her. He recommended that maybe she watch videos of others running it but she refused. She always exclaims about how '_she wanted to learn from actually being there_'. He couldn't blame her but it better she offers a bit of knowledge so the 'demanding babies' could at least reach a compromise. His shell shifts and twitches for a moment. She could be so stubborn—

A sudden burst of steam partially blinding his optic causes him to swivel. Emerging from the shower is his naked guardian, a towel wrapped around her figure, stumbling across the room. His subtly glowing optic turns crimson red while his shell tightens around his body. He begins his unreasonably loud panicking.

"Clothes! CLOTHES! GAH, CLOTHES!" He panics and visibly shakes in place before finding a spot underneath the covers of her poorly kempt bed.

"I'm wearing a towel, calm down!" She shouts, reaching her closet. "If it makes you so uncomfortable, don't look!" Opening the door allows her a makeshift changing area. After a moment or two, her ghost peeks out from the solitude of the fortress of covers. He quietly transmats away from the spot he was previously in and to the closet door.

He peeks from behind it. He didn't do this often but when he did, it was to remind him that she was still a person underneath all that armor. He made sure to take in every detail.

Awoken were truly something to gaze upon. The way her cosmic birth detail blended so well with her faded purple skin tone with the swirls of stars and star dust. Like looking at the night during the day. Her darker tone of hair nearly reached her lower back but not many knew that. In fact, he was sure he was the only one who knew. She always kept it in a tight-knit bun to prevent from getting grabbed in the middle of a fight. Unfortunately, that didn't really explain why she kept it that way while she roamed the city from time to time. She would certainly attract more…suitors…if she left down and wasn't so socially awkward when talking to other beings besides her ghost.

Not that he wanted another thing that could distract her from doing things that guardians needed to do. Maybe that was judgmental but hell, he was her ghost. He could say whatever he wanted about her.

Speaking of such things, maybe it was time she tried to look for people willing to do _Last Wish _again.

* * *

"I'm telling you; we're not going to find anyone to do it with…" She whines as we make our way through the crowded tower. Daemon glides through the ghosts and guardians who are each doing their own thing. Sophia tries her best to keep from losing him in the fray but she knew that wouldn't happen. Towards a board were many-a-guardian stood, watching it, chatting amongst each other or observing it quietly.

"We will, stop being such a downer." Daemon reaches the board and looks it over; the listings change quickly every thirty seconds or so. Sophia is behind him in just a few seconds, trying to squeeze past distracted guardians who pay her no mind. She glances at a few of them and she feels intimidation from being around such power even though they were all equals. She tries to ignore it and watches her ghost, not saying a word.

Daemon glances at his quiet guardian and his optic flashes for a split second then three more times. Sophia nods and thanks the Golden Age for Morse code. Well, what they were doing wasn't really Morse code but their own little version of it. Since Sophia was an introvert and hated talking in public, it helped. Daemon assumed it might've had something to do with her past life. He pivots back to the board, continuing to look for more Last Wish LFGs with each refresh but to no avail. He sighs and drifts back to his guardian.

Sophia's sigh follows and she wanders off with her ghost. "Maybe we should check back after lunch." He suggests and she agrees. Though disappointed, she was hungry as hell.

* * *

She can feel the warmth from the sandwich radiating through her gloves which was perfectly contrasting with the cold of outside. She knew this was about to be the best tuna melt yet. She chomps down on the end and begins chewing while sitting at an unoccupied picnic bench in a park that was not too far from a group of screaming and laughing children. Her ghost meanwhile, was still shuffling through fire-team listings.

"You're not going to find one Daemon; these babies have such high standards." Sophia speaks after swallowing her food. She could only imagine what they were requiring of the people joining:

'_last wish / speed run / kwtd'_

'_Last wish|know what to do please'_

'_LW 50+ clears or kicked- will be checking'_

'_last wish 650+'_

"You have said that every-day for almost three months, we're going to find one." He snaps back while she eats. He seemed so determined to get her in this raid, it was nice to see him work so hard and just for her sake. In all honesty, it didn't matter if she did it or not. If she did, great. If not…it wasn't that much of a loss, raiding required interacting with people she didn't know and she was better off without it. She was a lone wolf anyways.

"Well it's true—

"Hold that snarky remark, I think I'm about to make you eat those words." Her ghost glances at her frozen form in the middle of bringing the sandwich to her mouth.

"Oh, the irony." Daemon's shell twitches to the right and he looks away from her again.

"Shut it." She resumes eating.

Ignoring her wishes, he continues speaking; "'Last Wish Learning' and no unrealistic requirements, it's perfect for you." Sophia nearly chokes on the bit of tuna in her mouth. "R-really?" After questioning her ghost, she leads into a coughing fit. "Would I lie to you?" Daemon questions. Through her coughing, she tries to speak; "That depends—"

She continues coughing.

"You see, that kind of distrust in me is what made me leave you in all your gear this morning." He feigns hurt in his voice.

She almost feels bad…almost. Her coughing subsides.

"Anyway, you want to do it or not?" He turns towards her. "There are two more slots open."

Her heart suddenly starts to beat rapidly. "W-Well...I dunno, I'm not prepared—"

"Sophia, you've been looking to do this for months, don't quit now…" He sounds almost disappointed in her. She takes a moment to think and weigh her options…

"One slot left." He warns.

"O-Ok!" She nearly throws her sandwich clear across the park! Daemon's optics glow just a bit brighter and he connects her to the fireteam. He would be lying if he said he wasn't just the slightest bit proud of her right now but that could come later. It was transmatting time.


	2. Chapter 2

_'110, 115, 120, 125…'_ Daemon counted the seconds that his guardian's finger hovered over the screen while the monitor waited patiently for an answer to its question: 'Join Communications?'. Growing bored of her indecisiveness, he drifts closer.

"How long are you gonna do that?" He tilts his shell as though he were a curious puppy. "Until I'm kicked." She chuckles dryly and Daemon groans in response. "Even after my big speech, c'mon Sophia…" She leans back and slumps in her chair. "As good as a speech it was, it can't fix over a million years of being the way I am."

"You haven't been alive for a million years." He scoffs. "What does it matter…If I join then I'll have to talk and if I talk then I think I might die." She could be so overdramatic. Daemon turns away from her, thinking for a second. Maybe if talking would cripple her so much (not that it actually would), he would do it for her.

"Join."

"But—"

"Just do it, you big kinder-guardian."

Sophia gasps at the offending ghost, leaning forward and resting her palm on the screen, forgetting that the dialogue box was still open. Theres a small ding sound, signaling that the choice is made and she is patched in.

"You—!" Sophia moves her hand back, a look of pure horror on her face behind the helmet. She fumbles, trying to mute her microphone but she freezes, at the sound of a voice.

"Welcome, Haven; we'll get started here in just a second…waiting for everyone to come in…" The predominately male voice explains. Meanwhile, Sophia's heart is ready to burst from her chest.

"Uh—"

"That's fine, she's just checking over her gear." Daemon quickly comes to her rescue. "That's—"

"She? You don't sound much like a girl." Another voice interjects. "You bitch, I was talking to—"

"Who died and put you in charge, I'm allowed to talk to them too—"

"I was talking!" The first guardian exclaims and the back and forth begins, insults being thrown left and right; abbreviations and words Sophia wouldn't dare to repeat let alone think of.

"I'm her ghost, obviously." Daemon cuts in and the second guardian turns his fierce attitude towards the ghost. "Did I ask you—"

"Batman, shut up!" A roar of laughter is heard from the first guardian and the other now known as 'Batman,' mumbles 'fuck you' before going quiet. "Ignore him, he's crabby." The guardian chuckles again. "I'm not crabby, you're crabby." Batman interjects again. "See…" The first guardian laughs again. "I'm Ranger by the way."

"He seems like quite the chipper fellow." Daemon laughs and Ranger joins him. After the laughter dies down, Daemon mutes the microphone and turns towards her. "See, they aren't that bad and that Ranger had a smooth way about him."

"If that…'Batman' snaps at you again, I'm going to kick him right in the—"

"Oh look! Someone else is here. Why don't you make yourself busy and look at their loadout instead of thinking about gross things?"

Sophia rolls her eyes and leans back, tapping on the screen, coming to an overview of everyone in the fireteam. Firstly, it was Ranger, the leader. Oh boy, if he didn't look like a drifter (not that Drifter), she didn't know what did. _Dawn Hood_, _Getaway Artist,_ _Prodigal Robes_ and _Annealed Shapers_. It was always so hard to find gear that matched, it was obvious he didn't have that problem.

Then it was Batman. The name sounded familiar. It sounded like it came from some Golden Age franchise since guardians did like to use names from that era for their own tags. _Celestial Nighthawk, Vigil of Heroes, Prodigal Vest, Strides of the Great Hunt _and _Woven Firesmith cape. _He sure did seem like the try hard type and the shaders didn't help the standoff-ish vibe he gave. That shader did make Nighthawk look a-helluv a lot scarier than it should've been.

While Sophia made herself busy, Daemon listened to the banter than Ranger and Batman shared, Ranger chuckling as though it hadn't bothered him. It seemed as though they have long since known each other. The way Batman talked, only a friend would tolerate it.

"Arguing with you made me forget what I was doing." Ranger groans while Batman scoffs. "It's not my fault, the ghost started it." Ranger makes a sound of annoyance. "He didn't, you're just a 'b.a.n.'"

"Whatever." Batman scoffs again and goes quiet.

As much as Daemon wanted Sophia to branch out and make friends, he was glad she wasn't so desperate to tolerate such things. Not to say Ranger was desperate, he shut down the irritated guardian well.

"I promise, he's not this grumpy. He just had a bad drop from Xur." Ranger explains. "No paint off my shell, just glad we have the chance to get this done." Daemon says while three others join the group of drifting ships. "Speaking of which, have you two done this before?" He inquiries. Ranger coughs a bit; "Mm, not exactly…we were just sick of looking through the LFG."

"You too? They're ridiculous!" A new guardian exclaims, he sounds younger than both Ranger and Batman. "So, you guys haven't done this either, I was just about ready to wing it." Another voice adds. Ranger laughs. "No, it's a learning experience, nothing required, just have fun."

"Fun, that's so unheard of." A voice adds in, another new guardian. Daemon glances at his own guardian, she was entranced with the screen. "Two Titans and another Hunter…does this count as a meta?"

"I don't think you know what you're saying." Daemon whispers to her and she waves a hand at him dismissively.

"If everyone is here, can we go…you're taking forever." Batman groans and Ranger scoffs. "Relax you bitch, I'll go when I'm good and ready." He laughs. "Or when everyone is ready." Shortly after that, everyone confirms their readiness and Ranger sets their destination to the Dreaming city. Sophia looks up at him, nervousness in her eyes.

"I promise that you're going to do great, just roll with it." Daemon offers her his wise words and she nods, adjusting herself properly in her seat and launching off towards the glimmering planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia shifts in her bed, in a deep slumber while Daemon's optics glow a dim grey. While she slept, he shuffled through his video memory of tonight quietly to himself. She seemed to be in rare form tonight; he just had to go over the footage again. Even making it convenient to watch over, trimming the unimportant parts.

'_Daemon drifts to the upper rock above the ledge, catching a glimpse of the other five guardians either jumping or gliding across. He swivels towards his guardian who has just made it up. She walks with him to the edge and looks down… "Why is it always the most conveniently placed pits that conspire against me." She whispers to no one in particular. Daemon floats beside her and speaks; "It's not that far, you could make this in at least a jump and a half." Sophia looks at him for a second. "How do I half jump and does the leap from the ledge count?"_

"_Doesn't matter, moral of the story; you can do it."_

_She inhales then releases a breath. Meanwhile, Daemon looks across the gap, everyone seems to be patiently waiting for her, either playing with light projections or dancing; not particularly paying attention. Though…the other hunter, Hyper…he's eyeing her intently. "Can you make it?" He shouts to her. Sophia shrugs her shoulders and inches closer to the edge. "Are you scared?" He chuckles._

_She's making a face underneath her helmet. _

"_She can make it just fine, don't rush her!" Daemon retorts. "Why can't she say that herself?" Hyper jabs a finger in her direction. If he were closer, she would bite it off. "Does it matter?" Daemon sounds like an exasperated teenage girl for just a moment. Hyper only shrugs and sits down, continuing to watch. Sophia either doesn't notice or doesn't mind…he can't tell.'_

Even in video form, this hunter was particularly annoying. Daemon skips ahead a bit…

'_In the midst of action, Sophia guns down her knight and rushes to her partner who was having a harder time…no one other than Hyper unfortunately. A taken thrall leaps in the air, ready to sink it's claws into the panicking guardian when Sophia takes aim and shoots. It shrikes and it returns to wherever it came from in a swirl of black and stars. Making it just in time, his knight spawns and they get ready to shoot. Half of it's health is gone and Sophia dodges left in attempt to keep from bring hit but is pushed forward. She stumbles and falls forward, quickly rolling in new born panic and confusion only to see the very same guardian (she was attempting to help) snatch his leg back. He's laughing at her fumble; did he do that on purpose and all for a laugh? Daemon prepares to zip over to the howling guardian. Sophia grabs his shell and pulls him out of the way of the enraged knight who swats at the stray ghost. _

'Jackass…'

"_Sorry, my bad!" Hyper feigns sorrow in his voice after finishing off the knight. She only huffs in response and runs towards the middle after hearing Ranger call out Shuro's appearance. _

Daemon only wishes he could've smacked him right upside his head. He moves again.

'_Ranger casts Dawnblade, impaling the sword into the ground beneath them and the entire team begins shooting at the taken Awoken. The team is intently focused on Shuro, waiting for her to prepare her weapon and when the time comes; Daemon can hear Ranger shouting over the gun-fire;_

"_Get ready for doors, remember your number…!" _

_Sophia stops shooting for a moment and waits for them to open. When they do, she counts as quickly as she can. "1, 2, 3, 4…" She rushes into the fourth door, pressing her back to the wall. She sighs in relief before Hyper suddenly comes crashing into the same room. Without anytime to react; everything turns a blinding white.'_

Daemon could already hear her uncensored rage at the guardian who seemed to have it out for her. For the long while they were there, Daemon couldn't figure out why he seemed to hell bent on messing her up even if the cost of it were their own lives. He did have to give it to the Hyper; he was very determined…too determined. He moves forward in the footage.

'_Finally making it past Shuro; they take a short break between encounters. While checking on his Guardian, Daemon's attention is caught by Ranger making his way over. He seemed to have the same idea with checking on her. "Are you alright…I noticed that Hyper was messing with you a little?" Daemon's optics flicker a bit and he nods for her; "Yeah, just glad you stepped in when you did…I would've just hit him."_

_The warlock chuckles; "He was just causing trouble for the sake of trouble. If you don't want to talk thats your choice." He crosses his arms and looks at the group for a second before looking back. "I don't mean to be nosey but…why do you talk for her? I don't think I got the chance to ask." Daemon contemplates answering for a second before looking back at her. He's been the most understanding out of everyone she's met, why not tell him? _

"_It's not that she doesn't want to, she's just extremely…." _

"_Shy?" Ranger finishes his sentence when the ghost pauses. _

_Sophia nods reluctantly, was she that obvious? "Well that's pretty sweet that you help her by going through all the trouble." _

"_It's not trouble if it makes her comfortable."'_

Daemon would chuckle if it wouldn't wake up his sleeping guardian…he only wishes he could've seen her face at the time. She probably had that tint of ruby red on her face whenever he made comments like that. He was pretty sure he derived some sort of sick pleasure from the thought but brushed it off only a moment later. He moves ahead in the recordings.

'Another break after a failed attempt at Shuro had Sophia sitting beside Batman, it was getting late…this must've been around the time everyone split off. Daemon casts a glance at the aloof hunter, assuming that he must be asleep with his lack of movement. Meanwhile, she finds that passing the time, tracing invisible shapes into the ground proving to be entertaining.

'_So, what's with you?" His voice causes Sophia to freeze and Daemon to twitch. "It's just a question…you act like I'm about to punch you or something…" Sophia sighs and looks away while he tosses a rock that he was holding. "Mute heroic type?" He questions. _

"_N-no…" Sophia answers quietly. "It's just…crippling anxiety." She laughs dryly and it trails off into a long sigh. "Same…" He throws another rock, it passing the previous by a few feet.'_

Sure, it was maybe only a few words but she was speaking at-least; that was what made this moment stand out the most. That and it had nearly been an entire hour since he heard a peep come from the mute guardian.

'_Hey, do you have a clan?" The hunter asks abruptly._

Daemon quiets his thoughts and watches closely as he had probably done a few times already.

'_Sophia sheepishly shakes her head, rolling a stray pebble between her fingers. "Are you trying to join one?" Daemon was sure he might've already known the answer to that. _

"_Uh…"_

"_Maybe you should think about joining ours;" He stands, brushing the dust off of his armor. "Maybe you'll break out of that whole…'crippling anxiety' thing." He chuckles dryly and returns to Ranger who was greeting another guardian. He must've found another person to replace Hyper after he left.' _

Daemon was getting closer to the end of the night, drifting in orbit already.

_Daemon made himself busy, dismantling the blue gear she received from enemie drops. They were all completely useless compared to what she had already. More material for Banshee-44. Meanwhile, everyone had long since left, it was only Ranger Batman and Sophia who of which was drifting off, her head slowly dipping back only to snap forward. Accompanied with it was the 'mhmm'-ing at the occasional agreeable statement. _

"_Sophia, I know he's probably already mentioned this but you should really think about joining." _

"_Mhm…"_

"_You seem like a decent guardian and there's a lot of stuff we plan on getting done that would be easier to do together than go on the LFG for…"_

"_Mmm.,."_

"_And we plan on having a party where we'll serve bleach smoothies." Batman interjects._

"_Mmhhhmm…" _

"_Is she okay?" Ranger chuckles both confused and humored. Daemon glances at her body that is a lot more sprawled out than he remembered. Shes snoring away peacefully._

"_She's actually asleep right now…" The ghost explains, chuckling. _

"_Oh, look at that, a part of the family already! Falling asleep on comms is definitely not unheard of." Ranger exclaims laughing then…coughing from laughing too hard. _

"_What is that supposed to mean, I've never fallen asleep on—" Batman hisses._

"_You lying bitc-!" His coughing fit continues. _

"_I do not—" _

"_Lie again!"_

_They start bickering…Daemon is surprised that it doesn't wake her up. Maybe it was time to head back so she could sleep in a properly. "Why don't you send her a request to join and I'll have it for her tomorrow." He inquires over the arguing. The guardians don't even take a breath before the very request he asked for, pops up in her inbox. Daemon is surprised by their speed and stores it for later. _

'_One step at a time…'_

Daemon's optic flickers momentarily and returns to a brighter luminosity. He shifts a bit and glances at the sleeping hunter. Finally, a chance to get rid of that lone wolf mentality of hers. As much as he loved her and tried his best to make her as comfortable as possible be it talking for her or making up a form of voiceless communication; he dearly wanted her to be more extroverted. Maybe even have a boyfriend and get out more than normal. Aside from doing cookie cutter vanguard crap.

Hopefully that would change soon…now, about this clan invite.


End file.
